


Journal of Daryl D.

by RainbowKing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKing/pseuds/RainbowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just something i did well I was bored, Its journal entries from the infamous character, Daryl Dixon. It shows entries from before season 1-season 6. I hope to get updating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal of Daryl D.

**Author's Note:**

> [I own no rights to TWD nor its characters. SPOILERS]

January 6th 1980  
Today was my 11th birthday, sucked ass as usual. Got to go visit Merle in jail today hahah great huh? He hugged me and almost got tazed for giving me a birthday punch. That was honestly the best part of today. He gets out in 20 days! Than I can go with him instead of living with my smoked out Mam who doesn’t know how to be a parent if it punched her in the face, literally. Urgh so anyway, I got my one present and guess what it is……...DRUM ROLL PLEASE………...a Crossbow!!!!!!!!!!! Can’t wait to play with it...I mean go hunt ha-haha-ha. Fuck Dad just got home gotta hide this!  
Life as a Dixon.

October 7th 1985  
15 now, mam died. in a house fire, I was riding my bike with some neighbor kids and saw flames, my heart sank but I had a feeling it was from my house. I’ll miss her. But In reality she was long gone before this. Dad was furious and blamed me, welcome new scars enjoy your stay located on my back. Merle is out of jail now but never home he’s always with his new friend Jessie, Me? I was kicked out of middle school for punching this chinese nerd kid, forgot his name I think it was like Den? Rine? Glenn? I don’t even know and I don’t fucking care. Well anyway see ya Bitches  
Life as a Dixon

May 9th 1987  
Damn Haven't wrote in this for so long...sorry I guess I lost my words. So update? 18 years old now. living with Merle who is 32 now but in reality I’m really just living with myself cause that shit ain’t ever around, his either being stupid again and selling Jess his ‘candy’ or his seating in jail like a fuck…..Mam died. burned in a house fire, dad's gone, I’m free haha urgh so fuck see. I have no more words. Nothing to write. The only thing I can think of that might be the same or comforting to me is my crossbow, I take good care of that. Is it possibly to marry an object...wait no… that's weird. Well anyway I have to go now. Gotta go catch some Dinner.  
Life as a Dixon

September 20th 1997  
28\. Out on my own. living the life. hah if only no so I had the urge to look for you again and write cause I need to put my thoughts down. My crossbow is gone, Merle and Jesy stole it from me and sold it for more of their stupid ‘candy’ I’m pissed and want to kill someone. That was what I used to hunt! to get animals to sell! to get money now nothing, fucking ass holes I will get it back. If it's the last thing I do. I will get my damn baby back. bitch.   
I hate this place! I hate all of these god forsaken shits.  
I’m too angry to write so   
Life as a Dixon

December 30 1997  
Bitches. I got my crossbow back, Had to fight for it but it's back in my hands and I won’t ever let it go again, from this day on no one is allowed to touch it, I will keep it on me at all times. More news I build a new bike. Hooking my crossbow on it.  
Life as a Dixon

February 12th 2000  
31\. Long time no write, been busy. Update time, Merle and I are living together again his 45 now, still a simple minded piece of shit. But he's working on it and that's what really matters.   
That's all  
Life as a Dixon

July 12th 2011  
41\. THIS WORLD IS GOING TO SHIT. hahahahahahahaha I sound like those news wannabes now. From what i’ve been hearing there's this new disease going around making people go nuts and stupid. It's probably nothing But Merle and I are starting to get supplies just in case, manly weapons and moonshine, The redneck way.  
Life as a Dixon

June 19th 2012  
Holy shit the apocalypse is literally upon us!!!! The dead is fucking walking around!!!! Shit but Merle and I were well prepared, we even running a camp for others Merles the leader this shit named SHane is second in command things are gonna be okay I hope. OHHHH So saw this annoying bitch named Carol I don’t like her  
Life as a dixon  
February 8th 2013  
44 now. Haven’t been able to write cause like I said before the dead are walking around I call them geeks but this stupid guy named Grimes started calling them walkers. stupid. I hate GRIMES. I hate him. Merle could be dead now cause that shit locked him to the roof. The camp is gone, we’re out on our own, jk. we’re safe in a barn. with more jesus loving fucks. I've been busy though...looking for a little girl named sophia who ran off like a week ago. Guess what, She’s that Bitch Carols girl. I feel bad now. Carol is okay and I hope I can find that little girl. I promised myself and her that I would even if that gets me killed.

February 12th 2013  
Still searching for that sophia girl...Not going so well and now I might be slowed down. Andrea the blonde bitch shot me. yesterday was a day full of pain, fucking fell off a horse, got an arrow in my side, passed out, almost got bite by a walker, then got shot! Still having not found Carols little girl…..The only thing remotely good about this last week is I’ve been getting to know Carol a lot. She’s not a bitch. I kinda like her.  
Life as a Dixon

February 16th 2013   
Yelled at Carol. Might’ve lost all chances with her…  
still no sign of Sophia, Maybe I should just quite, like the rest, NO  
Well Maggie’s hot so that doesn’t ruin all chances, If I can get rid of the chinaman I could probably have a chance with her.  
Life as a Dixon

February 20th 2013  
I can barely write. I failed. Sophia is dead. She walked out of that barn filled of geeks..I held Carol and caught her as she cried over her little girl, Why am I so upset? SHE WASN'T MINE. yet I feel like she was, I’ll miss her. And my new promise that I don’t ever want to break is..I will protect Carol Peletier and make her happy.  
Life as a failure.

December 1st 2013  
Hah making in an abandoned prison, This is where always knew I would end up I am a Dixon remember hahah its not funny. Only a few of us survived. Meant some new people too, I think I’m close to having a chance with Carol. gotta go.  
Life as a Dixon

 

July 19th 2013  
MERLE IS ALIVE THAT SIMPLE MINDED PIECE OF SHIT  
Life as a Dixon

July 31st 2013  
I hate him, I hate him. He's still a little ass. I tried to go with him and leave the others but then he reminded me why we hadn’t lasted to begin with. I just want my brother back.  
life as a Dixon

August 5th 2013  
Didn’t get my brother back..Instead I lost him again, this time for certain. He was turned into a walker, tried to save us from the jackass Governor..I killed my older brother. I killed him. I cried today, showed weakness but kept it to myself. fuck. I wish Carol would hold me. But she’s too busy with Axel.  
Life as a Failure 

September 15th 2013  
Too many fucking people, I don’t like it one bit!!!!!!! we have like a damn community here at the prison now, but It works, I’m the hunter I bring back the food. To which Carol cooke's. Carol and I are together now. But we keep it a secret. I also made a friend. The chinaman- I mean Korean. His names Glenn He’s not that bad like I originally thought but he can be annoying.  
Life as Dixon

September 25th 2014  
Lot has happened in the last month, the flu went around, we lost a lot of people, some even burned, haha not funny…..but Carol left me, she just disappeared. there goes that relationship I guess. it hurts, Is this what being heartbroken feels like? I don’t like it. I miss her  
Life as a Dixon

December 14th 2013  
Lost yet another home, Now it's just this Beth kid and I, we’re on our own and I’m not too pleased about that because she’s annoying as all fuck but the kid just lost her father so I’ll be nice, She wanted a drink so we went out to search and found nothing till we came across some moonshine, long story short, we played a drinking game, got drunk, opened up and cried. Stupid emotions.  
Life as a Dixon

December 27th 2013  
Well this sucks, I’m starting to like Beth. Something about her is comforting I guess, She’s making me believe that there still might be good people out there, I think the good ones don’t survive oh please let Beth survive. She sings nice, still kinda annoying. Found a nice house to stay at for a while with her. Slept in a coffin it was comfy. sighs. I miss Carol. A lot. I feel like getting this close to BEth would upset her but I don’t even know if she’s still alive. Am i allowed to start loving someone else? and still love Carol? I don’t know. Gotta go now, I think that stupid mutt is at the door again.  
life as a Dixon

January 3rd 2014  
I lost her. I LOST BETH. Some assholes kidnapped her and it's my fault...I told her to run..it’s my fault. I tried to run after her. I couldn’t catch up. Fuck. I’m the definition of a fuck up. I miss her. She was just a KID!!! Now she could be dead. I hate this feeling. Lost Sophia, Lost Carol, Lost Merle, and now I lost Beth. I'm alone, Maybe that's good now cause I can’t disappoint anyone anymore. I don’t like being on my own.  
Life as a failure 

January 8th 2014  
Still no signs of Beth she could be dead by now, I don’t want to think about that. I found a new group to be with. I don’t like them. little asshats. They “Claim” stuff it’s stupid but I know I can’t be on my own. I’m not strong enough. I’ll probably leave soon though.   
Life as a Dixon

February 8th 2014  
knew those claim dicks were bad. GUESS WHO I FOUND Rick, Michonne and Carl!!!!! missed those asshats Can’t lie. The claim dicks tried to kill them and Rick literally tore the main dudes neck out with his mouth….nasty but awesome. Rick is my brother.  
Life as Daryl

March 10th 2014  
Gonna go look for a place called Terminus, Wish us luck hopefully the others are there Rick believes their still alive.   
Life as Daryl

July 8th 2014  
Terminus was fucking crazy. Damn cannibal shits. Tried to eat us. but all is good now cause 1 Rick was right! the group is alive They were there along with these others that Glenn found. and……..CAROL IS BACK SHE SAVED US AND GOT MY CROSSBOW I missed her so much. when i saw her I ran and hugged her so tightly I’m happy she’s okay. I won’t leave her side again  
life as Daryl

August 5th 2014  
Found a new place to be this old church. might stay here for a bit. As a group. So funny thing happened today...I tried to flirt with Carol and threw a jug of water. I hate my awkwardness. I gotta go Ricks about to do some cheesy shit speech again.  
Life as a Dixon

August 16th 2014  
lot has happened, Carol tried to leave again, I was trying to stop her when I saw a car drive by the exact one that took Beth so her and I both got into the car to chase well more like follower them in hopes it would lead back to Beth. spent a week with her trying to find the place, got mugged by some black kid, than almost killed said black kid for almost hurting Carol and then Carol got hit by a car and taken to the same place as Beth. Once again I failed her, But I won’t stop till I find them both and make sure their okay. This kid says he can help. OHHHHHHHHHH Carol kissed me, We had our first kiss, I was very flustered to say in the least. I got up and walked away. anyway I'm on my way to save my girls.   
Life as Daryl

September 3rd 2014  
Got the group, about to attack the damn place and get my girls back, The kids name is Noah, He’s helping a lot. but i still hate the little bastard. ANyway We found three of the cops and are holding the hostage, in return for my girls. hope it works out,  
Life as Daryl

September 11th 2014  
FUCKING HELL BETH IS DEAD I FUCKING FAILED HER AGAIN> I WATCHED HER GET SHOT IN THE HEAD!!!!! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE I CAN'T I'M DONE. I HATE EMOTIONS. I NEVER WANT THEM Again…….  
Carol is okay.  
Life as a failure

December 15th 2014  
Been about a month now...since Beth died. I don’t know what to do. my emotions...their out. Everytime I fall asleep or close my eyes I see her face smiling at me and then blood pouring out of her head. I can’t sleep I blame myself. Carol is trying to help me feel it but I don’t think she understands that I feel it too much. I did something bad. I put the cigarette to my hand again leaving a mark and it didn’t even hurt. But I began to think of how I told her that the good ones don’t survive. I was right. Crap I’m crying again. bye  
Life as A Failure

January 6th 2015  
On our way to DC. Hope to find something there. probably won't. jk. no the nerd lied. There ain't no cure there ain't nothing but Abraham wants to continue on the pure thought and crap emotion called hope. I’m done with emotions I’ve been building my walls up high lately.  
life as Daryl

February 7th 2015  
Been a couple months since I last wrote so here's a small update. Found a guy named Aaron, Wants us to go to his camp and possibly live there, I don’t trust it not after Woodbury, Not after Terminus. hope is gone

March 1st 2015  
Arrived today in this camp named Alexandria it's too good to be true. I don't Fucking trust it. But everyone tells me I'm being paranoid. Whatever asshole. I don’t care If they all wanna die and be fooled then that's on them. Anyway Beth would have liked it here, I think. I miss her.   
Life as Daryl

March 3rd 2015  
Day 3 in this shit of a place, everyone's all comfy and cozy, They all got jobs but me isn’t that fucked up? I knew I wouldn’t be accepted here. To nice of a place, I’m leaving I need to get out of here for a day at least.  
Life as Daryl

March 5th 2015  
Shit….So I might like her after all...The guy who had found us and brought us here followed me out and we spent the day trying to catch a damn horse who ended up dead. But that's not the important part of today.. He was talking to me and told me to go to the stupid community party so I did but it looked boring and I knew I wouldn’t fit in so I was walking back to my house when Aaron saw me and invited me into his house for dinner, I went in and ate and then he took me into his garage where he had a shit ton of bike stuff and gave me it!!! I’m making my own bike fuck yes. Oh and he asked me to be his partner to go look for more people I accepted, Look at that I made a friend.  
Life as Daryl

March 15th 2015  
Going on first run with Aaron, My bikes made and looks fucking awesome, Well Carol got mad at me today for leaving her for a while to go out but I have to, I kissed her goodbye. I’ll miss her. Well gotta go see ya  
Life as DAryl

March 17th 2015  
Sitting here in this car surrounded by walkers, I think I’m gonna die here, and yet I’m at ease about it, I keep thinking back onto what Beth once said “if you don't have hope what's the point in living” I Don’t have hope anymore. I’m gonna sacrifice myself for Aaron to live. so goodbye, This is the end of my story...I’ll see you soon Beth  
Life as Daryl

March 20th 2015  
Still here… ended up being saved by some morgan dude who had been looking for RIck...I can’t get what he told me out of my head “all life is important” I guess so. I’m happy to still be here… Carol needs me. I need her. I’m gonna take Morgan to Rick.  
life as DAryl

March 23rd 2015  
Holy shit...so we arrived back to Alexandria to watch as a very bloody beat up Rick shoot some guy, we missed a lot. so I need to be informed anyway that's all I have for now...so yeah, I don’t know when I’ll write again So i’m saying bye for now. I’ve had a busy year, we all have.  
Life as….me

May 11th 2015  
So much has happened here, I don’t even know where to begin, for the last month I haven’t had time to write though so here I am to catch ya’ll up, Rick is basically taking over Alexandria. Not in the bad way of: “ oh shit now everyone dead” way but the way “I’m the leader now, don’t like it; leave” So all of my original group is training the Alexandria people. Rick is also pissing me off, I hate having him as leader. For now I’ll behave and keep my mouth shut.

 

May 17th  
Well today we sent our first batch of the Alexandria people out to a canon place filled with walkers, OUr goal was to get the walkers away and kill them all instead of let them pile up. My job was to lead them away with my motorcycle, Sasha and Abraham came along to in their car. I don’t trust Sasha. I get that she lost a lot but hell we all did. Stop moping around and accept the groups help. I did. Anyway Carol hasn’t been by the talkie so I don’t know what’s happening there but if Carol is there everything will be fine. 

May 20th  
Carol radioed in, The whole town went straight to shit. The Wolves attacked and killed so many...that's all I know, That's all we all now. It's Aaron and I’s fault..We dropped the backpack and they must have seen the pictures. Their blood is on my hands, But I’m going to sleep fine. 

May 21st  
Glenn… He won’t answer the radio, Something is wrong. I last heard him say he was going back with Nick to get help...then everything went to static. Rick won’t answer either, I don’t know what to do. Everything is going to crap. I left Sasha and Abraham   
to focus on the walkers, I need to help Glenn and Rick. They need to answer.


End file.
